


Love and suffering of a werewolf Scrappy's turn

by Scrappymaster



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988), Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988)
Genre: F/M, Minor death, Serious Injuries, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: Scrappy must recover from a injurie and go to dracula's castle to help his uncle scooby turn Shaggy back to normal
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Scrappy Doo, Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley/Fred Jones/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers/Scooby Doo, Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers





	1. Chapter 1

this is inspried by love and suffering of a werewolf what if scrappy didn't die

ok werewolf i know your know shaggy bring him back scrappy said as werewolf shaggy grabbed his collar.

scrappy gasped and woke up

where am i scrappy panted and looked at the yellow sheet

this looks fimillar scrappy said and looked at a mirror his neck was bandaged.

what happened scrappy asked.

scrappy walked out of the room and bumped into a small green dragon

matches scrappy asked as matches hugged scrappy. Wait if your here then that means. Scrappy your awake sibella said and hugged him then the other ghoul girls came

hey girls it's nice to see you what happened scrappy said . We found you injured tanis said then miss grimwood healed you elsa said . My head is still fuzzy All I'm getting is shaggy as a werewolf scrappy said.

Why scrappy it's so good to see you awake mrs grimwood said

It's nice to see you too scrappy said.

What happened to you scrappy.

Wait sibella said you said something about shaggy being a werewolf right?

Yeah scrappy said My dad said something about needing a new werewolf (steam is coming out of sibella's ears and fire rose around her )

How dare he sibella said

Calm down sibella winnie said.

Yeah Shaggy and scooby will be all right phantasma said I hope

I gotta help shaggy and scooby and googie too scrappy said and tried to run but fell.

You should rest more miss grimwood said

Will scrappy be even able to help shaggy and scooby find out next time


	2. an old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrappy meets up with a old friend

scrappy Mrs grimwood called out

yeah scrappy said

are you feeling alright Mrs grimwood asked

yeah why scrappy asked

because a old friend of mine wants to see you Mrs grimwood said as she opened a door to reveal Vincent van ghoul

Vincent your here scrappy asked

yes long time no see Vincent said .

Yes Scrappy what i am about to show is what happened before you were knocked out Vincent said and took out a crystal ball

Shaggy refused to believe this as he broke from the jeers and sinister laughter of the Castle and tore into the night. Those who attended the race had left by now or were merely chatting with others or leaving as he tried to avoid their monstrous appearances. He didn't want to be a monster, that was the last thing Shaggy ever wanted to be in his life. Sure he was chased around by them a good amount of the time but he never wanted to be one of them. His feet took him as far as they would go before he felt himself fall to the damp ground. His hands reached out and caught him before any further damage could be done. Shaggy's eyes roamed the landscape, he somehow made it to the area pretty close where the Schlockmess Monster roamed. Oh great, that's the last thing he needed right about now. His first encounter with that thing it attempted to devour him as well as his car and Scooby. He had to take his mind off of everything fast but as he scoured the land more, a beautiful light of the darkened skies broke through the trees and touched his skin. Looking up his soft eyes made contact with the luminous full moon.Shaggy's heart rate increased as he wished he wouldn't of looked at the moon breathing became quicker and more shallow as his body began to tremble like a furious leaf in the shivering winter. Something didn't feel right as it charged through his body like an oncoming train through a car; it was a mangled, horrible feeling that started to change him from the inside out. His voice pierced the night with a horrendous shrill scream that brought an evil grin to Dracula's sickly green face; they both knew what was happening and could do nothing about it. Dracula wanted to see how far pain would drive the young man into an insane and grotesque appearance of a werewolf and how much of an appetite he would have compared to his human form - a form he was never to return to. The grin widened upon the Vampire Lord's face as he watched the transformation behind a dead tree.The other monsters released Googie, Scrappy, and Scooby as they bolted to where their fallen friend was as he slowly began to transform. There was nothing to do as they tried to keep him human by calling his name several times but there was no avail as skin turned to fur and kindness turned to killer instincts. Googie wrapped her arms around his still skinny figure and attempted to hold him tightly in hopes to remember the love they shared as humans. For a moment Shaggy felt it as he seemed to calm some before throwing her off him in an attempt to save her. His shrieks became loud and full of suffering as his fingers turned into long vicious black claws as his toenails did the same. They broke from his usual shoes as he stood on the balls of his solid yet furry feet now. Growls and screams emitted from his skinny throat as they seemed inhuman.Googie watched in complete devastation, this wasn't happening this couldn't be. Her heartbeat raced as she found herself pinned against one of the weeping willows that led to the swamp. Horror engulfed her petite form as she couldn't believe this was happening to the one man she was crazy about. Her mind started to flood of memories when they first met; she was just a cheerleader at the race track who caught his eye, he asked her out, and then after that was pure bliss. Both had a great love of horror movies even though being with Mystery Inc. was like living in one without the blood but nonetheless, Shaggy had grown used to it all this time. He knew the movie monsters - Dracula, the Wolfman, Zombies, the whole lot of them, never had he felt their pain of becoming what they did and what their duties were. Never had he ever dreamed of ever encountering them but when he was with Mystery, Inc. God only knew what would happen.Googie was trying to remember how he had lost the race and blamed herself for it just like when it had happened. It was the simplest thing that could ever happen to a car and yet it had to happen to the Werewolf Car of all times. It was also one of the main things they didn't expect. As Shaggy was in the lead at one point, Dracula had the Hunch Bunch do one last thing to the car. While driving, one of the tires became loose from the vehicle and vanished into the race course. Unable to drive the car without the tire, Shaggy swerved the car to the right causing it to smack dead on into a tree. Neither him or Scooby were hurt as Googie pulled up to them, upon retrieving the spare tire Gooky discovered that their spare was missing. What she (let alone Shaggy and the dogs) didn't know was that Dracula had the Hunch Bunch raid their car for any spare tires only to destroy them. By Shaggy not having that spare tire, he couldn't resume with the race and thus lost. What a stupid thing, what a mere trivial thing of all the times and both acknowledged that Shaggy couldn't use his original car as seeing he was assigned the Werewolf Car and if he drove any other car, he would be disqualified. Googie had thought to herself as she remembered the defeat in Shaggy's gently eyes. It was heartbreaking as it tore her apart from the inside out. She had failed him but even so, she promised that if he was a werewolf or not that she would always love him. It was funny how she said that because how she phrased her words made it sound like he was going to die by Dracula's hands. However, the fact that she would still love him made Shaggy feel a bit better despite the fact that he knew what was to come and couldn't escape it.His body writhed to the internal pain as Shaggy's screams grew more inhuman, more savage and beastly as his normal teeth grew longer and sharper. His jaws grew to hold these sizes of gnashing fangs that glistened in the deathly moonlight. Scrappy and Scooby tried to get him out of the shimmering light but that only made him worse as a low growl was heard from his fur throat. It was a warning to which he could no longer say with words, telling them to get away before it got any worse. They didn't listen as they went to him again, this time Googie pulled Scrappy back only to reach for Scooby who watched his master transform in pain before his sweet dog eyes.Bolting for it, Shaggy ran for his life not wanting them to see his new beastly form. Snarling under his breath, Googie followed him as well as Scooby. Scrappy led the way as seeing he wanted to try to revert Shaggy back to human form. They ran for a good while, following the whimpers and howls of Shaggy in the distance. His voice switched between his human pleas for mercy and his new beastly howls of Hell. Googie could tell he was fading and transforming fast, she knew him like a book but didn't know how to stop the grisly metamorphosis. They ran avoided the tar pits and falling limbs from the deceased trees as well as the dwelling of the Schlockmess Monster. Surprisingly enough he didn't detect them to devour them as the trio cared less about that monster now. Running more, they reached a bit of a clearing that was surrounded by a few dead trees as some rocks protruded from the ground like bones jutting out from flesh.However the trio of them stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them. The moon was full over the clearing beyond the tar land behind them. The air was still and silent as tension began to build in the atmosphere like a real life horror movie. The sound of four hearts beating could be heard in the quietness as it was almost terrifying to know that one could hear them. They were like the drums of the Congo, beating with anticipation and increasing the suspense that lingered in the air like a ghost who refused to leave its' grave.And then the defining shadow of a werewolf came into view with a deafening howl that signified that it was hungry for blood.Eyes widened as the creature came forward. It had Shaggy's eyes and patches of Shaggy's light brown hair color as well as his ripped blue bell bottoms. Fur covered every inch of him as his chest seemed a bit more puffed out due to the fur itself . His eyes were narrow and tinged with red as they kept his original shade. He snarled and growled before unleashing another howl unto the moon that cloaked his furry form of terror in a pale light. Googie instantly recognized that it was Shaggy underneath it all as she allowed a bone chilling scream to ring out into the night to show her own pain of losing the man she loved. Scrappy was stunned and instantly lunged, wanting to fight the werewolf in an attempt to get Shaggy back to normal. Scooby tried to stop him as somewhere in the distance, a blood curdling laughter was heard as the voice was easily recognizable; it was of the monstrosity that started it all, Dracula. Scooby went to run off to find the Vampire King in an attempt to avenge Shaggy's human form but was stopped by another one of Googie's horrid screams, this time terror ringed out in her vocals as Scooby turned fast to witness a terrifying sight.The Werewolf Shaggy had spilled Scrappy's blood as the pup now lied motionless on the ground.

now I remember scrappy said although I wish I didn't scrappy said

wait where's film flam scrappy asked

I didn't want to drag him into this Vincent said he's too young

then we gotta find Daphne. scrappy said

no can do if she or your friend Fred Jones is spotted by Dracula shaggy will remain a werewolf .

i know someone who can help scrappy said

who is this person who can help scrappy and vinenct.


End file.
